Dangerous Storms
by Moon Skybirne
Summary: Seasons have passed since Lionstar created StormClan. Every cat is happy and content until a dark killer that threatened his Clan before returns, targeting Lionstar's son, Thunderpaw. Will Thunderpaw be able to defeat this cold murderer or will StormClan be ripped apart by the killer? **SEQUEL TO LOST LOVE**
1. Allegiances

**Hi everyone! It's Moon! I'm not sure if anyone will read this sequel to Lost Love because it's been so long since I updated. I apologize for that D:**

**I read Last Hope and it was really good. **

**Anyway, this is COMPLETELY different from the original Warriors series because I started writing this before the final books came out.**

**So the names are different and the relationships are different. If you're new to this, it'll probably be best to read the first book (Lost Love) to figure out what happened. Or maybe just read the last chapter or something….**

**Anyway… Like I always start a Warriors story, here are the allegiances!**

**StormClan**

**Leader:** Lionstar- golden tabby tom

**Deputy:** Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice: Starlingpaw**

**Warriors**

Whiskermask- light brown tom  
**Apprentice: Windpaw**

Dovesong- gray she-cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Rustletail- slender brown she-cat with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Robinpaw**

Pinefall- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Marshwater- gray and brown tom with green eyes  
**Apprentice: Thunderpaw**

Woodpath- light brown tom with gray streaks and green eyes

Eaglewing- dark gray tom with stormy blue eyes

Berrytail- ginger she-cat with pale gray stripes

Littleflower- pale gray she-cat with bright silver patches

Mintsong- pretty gray she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail

**Apprentices**

Robinpaw- ginger she-cat with bright blue eyes

Starlingpaw- dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Windpaw- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Thunderpaw- golden tom with light brown streaks and blue eyes

**Queens**

Ivypool- white tabby she-cat, mother of Whiskermask's kits: Stormkit (pale brown and white tom), Birchkit (white tabby tom with dark brown stripes), and Lightkit (small white she-cat)


	2. Chapter 1

**Hooray! First chapter of Dangerous Storms! Please R&R! W**

There was light coming softly through the leaves and branches.

The smell of StormClan territory.

And the small scuttling of prey underneath fallen leaves.

Lionstar opened his eyes and gazed at the trees around him, his amber eyes following the river that separated the woodland and the moor.

Although StormClan had no RiverClan cats, he had thought it was important for StormClan cats to have a source of water other than the small stream that Tigerheart had discovered, just outside of camp.

Lionstar got up onto his paws and let out a large yawn while stretching his legs which were sore from lying down on the forest floor for so long.

He started going back towards camp when he heard a twig crack in the bushes next to him.

Lionstar whirled around, his claws unsheathing, ready for a fight.

He waited for a moment but nothing jumped out at him. Lionstar opened his jaws and tasted the air.

To his surprise, he smelled the soft, milky scent of a kit and wondered if one of Ivypool's kits had snuck out of camp.

"Who are you?" he whispered. The bush trembled for a moment then shook wildly as whatever was hiding in the bush ran away through the other side.

Lionstar stood there, bewildered, then turned and continued his way to camp.

"If it's one of Ivypool's kits, I'll box their ears," muttered Lionstar as he entered the camp.

It had been only a few sunrises ago when the kits had snuck out of camp and had nearly led an adult badger straight to camp.

Luckily, Littleflower and Mintsong had chased it away before it had found the camp. The two gray sisters had joined StormClan during leafbare when Jayfeather had discovered them, living near the Moontree where he went to share tongues with StarClan.

Littleflower was a shy she-cat and rarely spoke while Mintsong was quite the opposite. She was always the first to suggest something and seemed to have endless energy.

Both were excellent, strong, and brave warriors and Lionstar was glad they had joined.

But StormClan was still small and would die out if more cats didn't join.

Pushing the negative thoughts out of his head, Lionstar looked around the camp and saw that Woodpath's hunting patrol had returned with a plethora of fresh-kill.

"Lionstar!"

He turned around as he heard Tigerheart call him across the camp.

"Yes, Tigerheart?" he meowed as he padded over to him.

"Woodpath's patrol scented a rogue inside our territory while they were hunting," mewed Tigerheart with a worried expression. "Do you think it could be Darkstrike?"

Lionstar bristled at the name. Although the StormClan cats had no idea what or who Darkstrike actually was, they had agreed to call it Darkstrike so no one would be confused. Darkstrike was the black furred killer that had attacked Pinefall several seasons ago and had murdered Birchfall when Lionstar had lived in ThunderClan.

"Double the border patrols and make sure that all apprentices are never alone outside the camp," he ordered.

Tigerheart nodded and bounded across the clearing to his mate, Dovesong who was putting down a large squirrel on the fresh-kill pile.

Lionstar purred as he saw the two cats twine tails and rub their flanks together.

If the original StormClan cats had stayed in the Clans around the lake, they would never have been able to be happy and always be together like this.

Lionstar turned and padded towards the nursery where Ivypool was watching her kits sleep.

"Hi Lionstar," mewed Ivypool. "What are you doing here? Can I help you with something?"

"Hi," responded Lionstar while looking down at the small kits. "How long have they been napping?"

Ivypool blinked. "Ever since Woodpath's patrol went out."

Lionstar narrowed his eyes. Then who was the kit in the bushes? Was it perhaps a queen, not a kit?

"What's wrong?" mewed Ivypool, worry and curiosity in her blue eyes.

"I smelled a kit outside of camp and I was wondering if it was one of your kits," explained Lionstar.

"Oh," mewed Ivypool and glanced down at her kits. "Well these three have been with me this whole time."

Lionstar nodded. "Thanks Ivypool. Make sure you keep them near. Darkstrike might be around again."

Ivypool's eyes widened. "Darkstrike?"

Lionstar told her about how Woodpath's patrol had scented a rogue and that it might be Darkstrike again.

"Okay. Thanks Lionstar," mewed Ivypool as she wrapped her tail protectively around her kits.

Lionstar turned around and headed to his den which was a small cave that he had to jump into on the side of the sandy walls that covered and shielded the camp.

He leaped inside and was surprised to see Heathertail fixing his nest by adding fresh moss and bracken.

"Heathertail! You don't have to do that, you know," mewed Lionstar as he padded over to his mate's side.

Heathertail purred and pressed her muzzle against his. "Furball. Do you want to sleep in a nest full of old moss and fleas?"

Lionstar's eyes widened. "Fleas?"

Heathertail purred louder. "Are you really that stupid? There aren't any fleas. I was just joking."

Lionstar playfully pounced on her and she let out a fake wail as they rolled around the cave.

When they finally stopped, Heathertail dragged over a vole that he hadn't noticed before and they started eating together.

"Woodpath's patrol scented Darkstrike," Lionstar mewed through a mouthful of vole.

Heathertail's blue eyes widened and her neck fur started to bristle. "What?"

"Yeah. Do you think Darkstrike will come back?" meowed Lionstar, putting his head between his paws.

Heathertail was silent for a moment then mewed, "I'm not sure. But it followed you from ThunderClan, didn't it?"

Lionstar shivered at the thought that the killer had followed them this far. Who would be the next victim? Heathertail? His kits?

"I also scented something strange while I was out on my walk," he meowed as he gently groomed Heathertail between her ears.

"I think it was a kit or it might have been a queen. I'm not sure but it had milk scent on it," he mewed.

Heathertail blinked. "Are you sure it was a cat? It could have been a fox or a badger."

Lionstar nodded. "Definitely a cat."

His mate shrugged. "It could be a passing by loner or rogue. Maybe we can find her and ask her to join StormClan."

"That's a great idea," mewed Lionstar. If it was a queen, then the Clan would have more kits, helping it grow, and even if it was just a kit, which was fine, because kits grew to be warriors.

"Lionstar?"

Marshwater's voice called from outside.

Lionstar poked his head outside and looked down at the gray and brown tom. "Yes?"

"Robinpaw passed her warrior assessment and brought back an excellent amount of prey. If it's alright with you, I think it's time for her to become a warrior," meowed Marshwater, his eyes sparkling with pride.

Lionstar nodded. It was good news that the ginger she-cat would become a warrior. She was an excellent tracker and a very important part of the Clan. Her mother, Berrytail, had joined StormClan a couple seasons ago, the moment she stumbled upon a patrol.

"Everyone is back in camp, right?" he asked Marshwater.

When the young warrior nodded, Lionstar turned to Heathertail and purred. "Time for a warrior ceremony."

His mate purred also and jumped out of the cave, Lionstar following her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" he yowled, as he jumped up onto the tall birch tree that grew at the end of camp.

He swelled with pride as his warriors streamed out of the warriors den. Jayfeather and his daughter Starlingpaw, padded out of the medicine cat den.

Lionstar purred as he noticed that several scraps of herbs were stuck to her pelt.

His sons, Windpaw and Thunderpaw, tumbled out of the apprentice's den, followed more seriously by Robinpaw.

Her ginger pelt was gleaming but Berrytail was grooming her furiously anyway.

"Robinpaw!" Lionstar called, rescuing her from Berrytail.

Robinpaw wriggled out of her mother's grasp and jumped to the branch that Lionstar was sitting on.

"Marshwater has told me that you are ready to become a warrior of StormClan. Marshwater, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior?" Lionstar asked.

The gray and brown tom's eyes sparkled. "Yes she is."

Lionstar nodded and turned towards Robinpaw. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Robinpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Robinfire. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and energy and we welcome you as a full warrior of StormClan."

He put his muzzle on the newly named Robinfire's head and felt the rasp of her tongue on his shoulder.

"Robinfire! Robinfire! Robinfire!" cheered the cats below.

Lionstar purred as he saw Robinfire swell with pride and excitement at becoming a warrior.

"Don't forget that you have your vigil tonight," he mewed.

Robinfire nodded and jumped off the branch where she was greeted by her new name by her Clanmates.

Suddenly a loud hiss ripped through the air.

"Intruder!"


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter! **

**I wrote this chapter on my phone so it might be a little rough.**

**Enjoy x]**

"Intruder!" hissed Tigerheart.

Lionstar looked up, his fur bristling. An intruder? In camp?

Warriors turned, bristling and their long claws sliding out.

A tiny black kit stood frozen at the fresh kill pile, a mouse dangling from its mouth.

"It's a kit!" exclaimed Starlingpaw.

Wondering if it was the kit from before, Lionstar scented the air and realized that the milky scent belonged to the kit.

The black kit's fur was fluffed up, her soft amber eyes wide. She was clearly very frightened.

"Calm down, mousebrains," snapped Heathertail. "You're scaring the poor thing."

She slowly padded towards the kit, careful to keep her fur down.

"It's okay, little one," she mewed softly. "We won't hurt you."

Lionstar held in his breath. Would his mate be able to calm down the frightened kit?

Heathertail crept closer to the trembling kit. "What's your name?"

The black kit stared at her for a heartbeat, then suddenly lashed out with her claws, causing Heathertail's nose to split open. Heathertail jumped away with a loud screech, shaking blood away from her eyes.

At that moment, the kit whirled around and ran out of the camp with the mouse as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Tigerheart, Littleflower, Dovesong, Robinfire! Go after her!" yowled Lionstar.

The four cats ran out the camp, in pursuit of the kit.

Lionstar ran over to Heathertail who was being treated by Jayfeather. "Are you alright?" he mewed anxiously.

Heathertail nodded. "Fast little kit, isn't she?"

Lionstar knew that the kit had attacked because it had been frightened but he still couldn't help but be angry at it for hurting Heathertail.

His mate seemed to know what he was thinking. "I'm fine. Honestly. Thanks Jayfeather, that feels much better now" she mewed, glancing down at her nose, which had marigold and cobwebs stuck on it. "Kind of hard to breathe though."

"I wonder why the kit was alone," meowed Jayfeather as he wrapped the remaining marigold in a leaf. "It didn't look older than two moons."

"Maybe its mother died," mewed Heathertail sympathetically.

Lionstar blinked. That must have been why the kit was wandering around Clan territory. Even a loner or rogue knew that the boundary lines were something to steer clear of. If it had no mother, the she-kit probably had no idea what a boundary line even was.

"The little kit must have been starving," mewed Heathertail.

Jayfeather shook his head. "But the kit had milk scent on it."

Lionstar nodded. "And it didn't look like it was starving either."

"If the kit has a mother, then why was it stealing from us?" asked Heathertail, her blue eyes clouded with confusion. "Perhaps the mother is sick and she's trying to feed herself by eating fresh-kill. I wonder if she can hunt."

Jayfeather shook his head again. "I felt the cut on your nose, Heathertail. That kit's claws are so small, the prey would have gotten away or would have been mashed to pulp by the time she made a killing blow."

"Then has she been stealing prey from us?" Lionstar asked with disbelief. Surely StormClan would have noticed.

Jayfeather shrugged. "You'll have the chance to ask her all that when the patrol brings her back. We have Dovesong and Robinfire. Dovesong can see wherever that kit goes with her power and even if we didn't have Dovesong, we would have Robinfire and she's the best tracker in our Clan."

Lionstar had to agree with his brother. There was no way a cat couldn't be found if Dovesong and Robinfire were searching for it.

"They're back!" yowled Pinefall who was standing guard by the Clan entrance.

Lionstar whirled around, ready with the questions he wanted to ask the kit.

He was surprised when only Tigerheart, Littleflower, Dovesong, and Robinfire returned with sheepish expressions and numerous little cuts on their pelts.

"Where's the kit?" he demanded.

"Sorry Lionstar," mewed Tigerheart. "Littleflower caught her by the river and we were bringing her back but she bit Littleflower and scratched anyone who got near her."

"Dovesong couldn't find her?" Lionstar asked with disbelief.

The gray she-cat hung her head. "Sorry. She must have hidden somewhere deep or maybe in a cave. You know I can't see that much."

"Robinfire?"

The ginger she-cat hesitated and Lionstar realized she was wondering if she was allowed to speak right after her warrior ceremony.

He waved his tail for her to talk.

"She dropped the mouse by a clump of ferns that I think she rolled in to disguise her scent. After there, I couldn't scent her at all."

Lionstar lashed his tail in frustration. How in the name of StarClan could a kit be so hard to catch?

"We're really sorry," mewed Tigerheart again.

Lionstar shook his head. "It's not your fault. We just underestimated that kit."

Next to him, Heathertail nodded. "We'll find that kit."

"I bet that I could have found that kit," boasted a loud voice.

The warriors turned to see Lionstar's son, Thunderpaw, licking his paw with a smug expression.

"Our best trackers couldn't find her," meowed Windpaw to his brother with an exasperated look. "What makes you so sure that you're better than them?"

Thunderpaw swiped half-heartedly at his brother. "Because."

Lionstar rolled his eyes. As much as he loved his kit, Thunderpaw was extremely annoying sometimes.

"From now on, if any cat finds that kit, use all means to catch her. We can't have that kit wandering around our territory. It's much too dangerous for the kit," meowed Lionstar. "Do _not_ frighten her. We saw what happened when that happens."

His warriors nodded and went back to regular camp duties.

Lionstar let out a soft groan. What was he going to do about this kit?

**Short chappie… Still, I hope you liked it. Review! holds out "mysterious black kit" plushie for a reviewer**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Moon is back!**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. School has been harsh on me *sigh***

**Anyway, here's the next chapter for Dangerous Storms!**

**MYSTERIOUS BLACK KIT PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED :D**

"No, it's jump, land, claw, not jump, land, jump!"

The slender brown she-cat let out a loud sigh as her apprentice just sat on the ground, licking his paw.

"But that's _hard_," complained Thunderpaw.

"That's why you're supposed to _practice_," replied Rustletail. It was obvious that she was trying as hard as she could to not snarl at the young tom.

Thunderpaw rolled his eyes. His mentor was so annoying. Didn't she understand that he didn't have to practice? He just couldn't do it right now because he was tired. Any other day, he would have sent her wailing back to camp because he had beaten her in every battle training session.

"Marshwater was a better mentor," he mewed cruelly. "I don't see why I have to have a _loner_ teach me instead of a proper warrior."

Rustletail's green eyes widened, hurt etched across her face.

"Thunderpaw!"

The young apprentice turned to see the powerful figure of his father, Lionstar, padding towards him with an angry expression.

"Lionstar," meowed Rustletail, dipping her head in greeting.

Lionstar nodded then turned to Thunderpaw. "Thunderpaw, you should be more respectful towards your mentor. She is an excellent warrior and is more than capable of teaching you many valuable skills if you just listen."

Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes. Why was Lionstar getting so mad? "What's your problem? I never asked you to spy on my training sessions anyway."

Anger blazed in Lionstar's eyes and Thunderpaw slightly regretted what he had said.

"Thunderpaw, you will _not_ disrespect anyone with more experience and knowledge than you. Maybe you'll learn to appreciate the skills that Rustletail has to offer if I give you a punishment," hissed Lionstar.

Thunderpaw just wanted to roll his eyes and snap back "Oohh a punishment, how scary," sarcastically but knew he would just make it worse for him so he stayed silent.

Lionstar looked down at his son and seemed to make up his mind. "Thunderpaw, you are not allowed to enter the camp until you catch a bird, a rabbit, a fish, and a squirrel."

Thunderpaw leapt onto his paws in rage. "_What_?" he snarled. "That's not fair!"

"Then maybe you should have thought before you spoke so disrespectfully to Rustletail," snapped Lionstar before turning away and beckoning Rustletail to follow him.

Thunderpaw tried to follow him but his father gave a growl of warning.

He watched angrily as Lionstar and his mentor disappeared into StormClan territory. This wasn't fair. Was this even allowed in the warrior code?

Thunderpaw lashed his tail angrily. If Lionstar wasn't allowing him to enter camp, he might as well do the assignments.

The golden tom stalked his way angrily through the bushes, causing a particularly fat squirrel to bolt up a tree in terror.

"Oh fox dung!" he snarled, glaring up at the brown creature.

He opened his jaws to taste the air and scented the delicious scent of a rabbit. Thunderpaw followed the scent until he found a terrified rabbit caught in a bramble bush.

He let out a yowl of glee and quickly ran towards the rabbit.

Suddenly, he saw a black blur out of the corner of his eye. Thunderpaw whirled around but it was too late.

His attacker slashed his flank with thorn sharp claws while kicking Thunderpaw's face viciously.

Thunderpaw yowled loudly and tried to throw the creature off but it held on tight.

Blood was getting into Thunderpaw's eyes and he couldn't breathe because of his attacker's thick glossy fur.

A wave of darkness appeared at the end of his vision.

"Thunderpaw!"

Thunderpaw heard Lionstar's voice but it was far. Too far.

"Lionstar…" he whispered before giving into the peaceful blackness.

**Whoa o.o**

**Did Darkstrike attack the high and mighty I-can-defeat-an-entire-Clan-with-just-one-paw Thunderpaw?**

**Sorry this chapter was short.**

**I'll probably have another chapter up either today or tomorrow :D**

**Please R&R!**

**Trivia Question!**

**Answer it right and you'll have the chance to have your very own character in this story!**

Q: According to my version of how the Warriors went, what happened to Leafpool after the battle with the Dark Forest?

**If you get it right, I will PM you the form because if I put it in the story, about five billion stickler-of-rules people will report me. :P**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Don't forget about the trivia question from before!**

**Answer it right and you'll have the chance to create your own StormClan warrior.**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **Moon does not own Warriors. She owns a few characters in here but she definitely does not own Warriors because if she did, Nightcloud would have died in a ditch and Crowfeather would confess his undying love for Leafpool the end.

~StormClan~

Lionstar paced back and forth in front of Jayfeather's den, his claws leaving deep marks on the dusty floor.

"It's my fault," he murmured for about the thousandth time.

Heathertail put her tail on his shoulder. "No it's not. How were you supposed to know that Darkstrike would be there?"

Lionstar shook his head. "Tigerheart _told_ me that Darkstrike might be around again and I sent Thunderpaw out there because I got mad at him. Because I got _mad_ at him."

Heathertail rubbed her cheek against his. "Lionstar, stop blaming yourself. Thunderpaw deserved to be punished for his disrespect. But the fact that he got attacked by Darkstrike is not your fault."

Lionstar was about to reply when his daughter, Starlingpaw, came out of the den with a tired look in her eyes.

"Starlingpaw! How's your brother?" he mewed urgently. If Thunderpaw joined StarClan tonight, he would never forgive himself.

His daughter yawned loudly before replying. "He's going to be fine. The only thing is, he has a cut in his right ear that'll never heal properly."

Heathertail looked at Starlingpaw. "That's all? Thank StarClan."

"Oh and he's probably going to have some pretty nasty scars on his flank and maybe a scar on his face if he's unlucky," continued Starlingpaw. "Jayfeather is trying as hard as he can to treat the wounds so that they don't scar."

Lionstar sighed with relief when something rammed into him.

He turned around in surprise to see a breathless Windpaw.

"I heard what happened while I was on border patrol. Is Thunderpaw okay?" mewed Windpaw.

Heathertail wrapped her tail around Windpaw. "Your sister says that he's going to be fine. Don't worry."

Windpaw looked up at Lionstar, curiosity winning over the fear. "Is it true that Thunderpaw was attacked by Darkstrike?"

Lionstar wasn't sure how to reply. He was positive that it had been Darkstrike. Lionstar had heard Thunderpaw's yowls of pain and had tried to reach him as quickly as he could but when he reached his son, Thunderpaw was unconscious and had large gashes that were oozing blood everywhere.

And the only evidence that Thunderpaw hadn't been attacked by something invisible was a small piece of black fur sticking to the blood on his pelt.

But he didn't want to alarm his Clan and telling everyone that Darkstrike had returned again would make everyone panic.

Lionstar shivered as he remembered the last time Darkstrike had attacked. Pinefall had been severely injured and the day after his kits' apprentice ceremonies, Marshwater had been nearly crippled, causing Lionstar to have to change Thunderpaw's mentor to Rustletail.

"Lionstar?"

Windpaw's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked down into the blue eyes of his son.

"I'm not sure yet. Don't _ever_ go somewhere without at least one warrior, okay?" meowed Lionstar.

Windpaw nodded and then looked into Jayfeather's den. "Can I go and see Thunderpaw?"

"No," replied Jayfeather as he padded out. "Thunderpaw is sleeping right now and it won't do him any good to wake him up."

Windpaw opened his jaws to argue with the medicine cat but a sharp glare from Heathertail made him close his mouth again.

Lionstar padded close to his mate. "Could you take Windpaw away for a moment? I have to talk with Jayfeather."

His mate nodded with an understanding look.

"Let's go, Windpaw," mewed Heathertail nudging him to his paws. "Lionstar and Jayfeather have to talk now."

"Why can't I talk too?" complained Windpaw but followed his mother to the apprentice den anyway.

Lionstar turned to his brother. "How is Thunderpaw?" he mewed, kneeding the ground with his paws.

"The furball is going to be fine. I'm thinking of going to one of the nearby Twoleg houses. One of the Twolegs grow a strange plant that helps with getting rid of scars," meowed Jayfeather, his blue eyes gleaming.

Lionstar nodded before moving on to the thing that was troubling him. "What do we do about Darkstrike? We can't let…whatever it is, keep attacking us like this!"

Jayfeather shrugged. "We've been doing everything in our power so far. If you would like, I will try talking to StarClan again. Perhaps, Firestar will have an answer for us."

"Thank you," sighed Lionstar, feeling hopeless.

Suddenly, he wondered if Darkstrike was the small she-kit.

It was ridiculous but… the speed and agility of the way the kit had moved… and the fur color on Thunderpaw's pelt…

His eyes narrowed and he ran out of camp, leaving a confused Jayfeather behind.

~*Windpaw*~

Windpaw tossed and turned in his nest, not able to fall asleep.

It felt strange without Thunderpaw by his side.

As annoying as his brother was, Windpaw still missed Thunderpaw and the apprentice den felt large and dark without the golden tom.

With a sigh, Windpaw got up onto his paws and padded out of the den.

Mintsong was standing guard, her gray pelt shining silver in the moonlight.

Windpaw cheered inwardly. Mintsong didn't have half the amazing nose that her sister, Littleflower, did. She couldn't smell a mouse even if it was a whiskerlength from her.

He padded towards the dirtplace and all Mintsong did was nod briefly in his direction before looking back into the forest.

Wrinkling his nose at the smell, Windpaw rushed out of the dirtplace and ran into the forest, the sweet scents of pine and oak mingling into one refreshing smell.

He kept running until he reached the moor part of StormClan's territory.

Although he was named for the Clan that lived on the moor, Windpaw had never felt comfortable out in the open and had preferred to hunt and fight in the protected shelters of the trees and bushes.

His mother, however, had always loved the moor and almost always stayed there during patrols.

Windpaw sat down by the shallow creek that separated the forest territory from the moor and stared down at his reflection.

A golden brown tom stared back at him with amber eyes. He hadn't inherited the broad shoulders and strong jaw of Lionstar, like Thunderpaw. His frame was more like his mother's. Slender, wiry, and strong.

Windpaw smiled as he remembered when he was a kit, he had always worried he would be mistaken for a she-cat.

Suddenly, a small twig cracked behind him.

Windpaw whirled around, his claws sliding out. "Who's there?"

He looked around but couldn't see anything. Then, with a rustle, a small black kit crept out, her amber eyes gleaming in the dark.

"You!" mewed Windpaw with surprise. It was the kit that had stolen prey from the Clan during Robinfire's warrior ceremony!

The black kit was obviously trembling but she thrust her chin up into the air. "No kidding, mousebrain."

Windpaw felt a flash of annoyance. Who was this kit that she could treat him with disrespect? He was training to be a _warrior_ of StormClan and she was probably the kit of a loner, at the most.

"Why were you stealing from us? Hasn't your mother taught you how to hunt? Or are you too weak to catch even a small mouse?" he snarled. He felt a little bad for being so harsh to a kit but she had to learn that StormClan cats defended their territory.

The she-kit's eyes narrowed. "Weak?"

Then with a screech, she leapt onto Windpaw's shoulders, digging her claws into his shoulders.

Windpaw yowled and spun around, trying to shake her off.

She jumped off and skidded across the grass, anger lighting up her amber eyes. "You still think I'm weak, fox dung?"

Windpaw growled and lashed out at the kit.

She danced away, lashing her tail mockingly. "Is that all you can do?"

With an angry yowl, Windpaw bunched his muscles up and jumped, landing almost on top of the kit.

She let out a squeal of surprise and tried to dodge the blows that Windpaw was sending onto her.

He was careful to keep his claws sheathed when he felt her soft kit fur. Windpaw felt a jolt of surprise as he realized that all her bones were showing.

This kit was starving!

She wriggled out of his grasp, gasping.

Windpaw immediately felt guilty for going so harsh against the emaciated kit. How had he not noticed before?

He opened his mouth to apologize but before he could say anything the black kit rushed forward, sliding beneath him and raked her claws down his belly before darting away to his other side.

Windpaw screeched loudly. "Stop!" His shoulders and belly stung from the scratches the kit had made.

The black she-kit skidded to a stop. She had been about to attack his right side. "Give up?" she mewed with a smirk.

Windpaw hated to give in to the kit but he couldn't keep fighting her. As he looked closely, he noticed how tired her eyes looked and how her legs were trembling.

His neck fur started to lie down and he sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. "You're really strong," he meowed with an encouraging tone. He beckoned her over.

The black she-kit was obviously taken by surprise at his change of attitude. Her fur was still bristling and she glared at him. "I'm not an idiot, like you. You'll probably attack me again."

"Technically, it was you who attacked me first," pointed out Windpaw and shrugged. "I won't attack you. I swear on StarClan."

The she-kit blinked. "What's StarClan?"

"Our warrior ancestors, of course."

"So a bunch of dead cats?"

Windpaw's eyes widened. How could she talk about StarClan with such disrespect?

A loud rumble made Windpaw jump.

To his surprise, he realized that it was the kit's stomach. Her eyes darkened with embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" he purred.

Windpaw hoped that she wouldn't give a snappy response. He wanted to hunt for her. She looked starved.

The kit's mouth opened right away and Windpaw could just _see_ the snarl on her tongue but then she hesitated and slowly nodded as she closed her mouth.

Windpaw purred again. "Wait right here. I'll be right back."

The black she-kit nodded.

He ran into the forest but then quickly ran back. "I'm Windpaw, by the way."

Amber eyes blinked back at him. "My name is Night."

"Night. What a pretty name," mused Windpaw before running back into the forest.

_Please please StarClan, please let me find a mouse or a vole or anything quickly!_

Windpaw opened his mouth and scented the air, his heart pounding. He let out a sigh of relief as he scented several mice and a squirrel near him.

A loud squeak made him turn.

Two small squirrels were fighting viciously over a large acorn that was tossed to the side as the two creatures bit and scratched each other.

Thanking StarClan, Windpaw fell into the hunter's crouch and crept forward.

Both squirrels were dead before one could produce another sound.

Carrying the squirrels proudly, Windpaw padded back as quickly as he could with two squirrels in his mouth.

"Windpaw!"

"Night?" mewed Windpaw and started to run.

He reached the moors and the two squirrels dropped to the ground as he saw Night.

Lionstar held her to the ground with his forepaws, his claws forming a small line of blood.

**Yay! New chapter! Don't forget to read and review! **


End file.
